villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Void Termina
|hobby = Causing destruction. Spreading darkness. |goals = Destroy the universe. |crimes = Mass destruction Attempted omnicide |type of villain = Cataclysmic Deity}} Void Termina (in Japanese: エンデ・ニル, Ende Niru) is the main antagonist and final boss of the 2018 Nintendo Switch game Kirby Star Allies, as well as the overarching villain of the whole series. He is a god-like entity worshiped by the Jambastion Cult that seeks to destroy all worlds. Void Termina starts out as a gorilla-esque humanoid being and seems to be able to change his form as the player fights him. His battle consists of five (four in the Ultimate Choice in Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter) phases. He is voiced by Hirokazu Ando. Appearance Void Termina is a shapeshifter, as proven when he changes phases. Void Termina's outer appearance takes the appearance of a large humanoid with grayish skin and a mane of black feathers around his neck. He wears a white heart-shaped mask on his head, resembling Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He has flat feet with three toes on each and two horns that stretch down his back. He wears gold armour around his waist, arms, feet, and shoulders, the latter of which drape purple tags. Later, he ditches his limbs and takes flight, with his arms becoming wings with protruding white and red feathers similar to stained glass, and his lower body turning into a tail of Jamba Hearts. Void Termina's weakspots are eyes that open on certain parts on his body: first on his chest, then his two arms, his back, and last his forehead. Once all weakspots are hit, Void Termina collapses, his mask falls off revealing the opening to his core, which Kirby and friends must enter before he can get back up. Inside is Void Termina's core, which is at first protected by a pink shell with yellow hearts flowing through swirls and can partially open to shoot out tracking magical spells. His true core appears as a purple circular blob with three dark spots that move around and form faces of different Kirby characters, including Miracle Matter, 0², Drawcia Soul, Dark Mind, and even Kirby himself. As the core takes damage, it transforms into a Dark Matter, with the spots forming an eye and red pupil. At Soul Melter difficulty of the Ultimate Choice, Void Termina resembles his regular counterpart, with the exception of his skin being paler in shade, his armour is blue shaded, and the tags are orange. His core, Void Soul, is also white, with a blue eye. At Soul Melter EX difficulty, Void Termina's appearance becomes more demonic, with a black mask and skin with red decals and glowing red eyes. His feather mane and hexagon gem on his waist turn yellow. As Void, his coloring is white similar to Void Soul, but the eyespots are dark red with rainbow veins. When charging, it turns pure black, highlighted only by its veins, only lighting up again once it stops or is hit while attacking. History In the past, Void Termina was a force of destruction, spreading fear across the universe, until he was defeated by four warriors who used heart spears to seal his power. Afterwards, a race known as the Ancients rebuilt the world that Void Termina destroyed, creating legendary items to help the people adapt, including the Master Crown, Lor Starcutter, and the Galactic Novas. Those who still worshiped the deity were banished to the edge of the galaxy, eventually becoming a cult. The cult obtained a vessel called the Jamba Heart that contained the imprisoned Void Termina, and their leader, Hyness, believed he could revive the dark lord by collecting pieces of the Jamba Heart to fill in the missing parts of the Void according to a book of legend. Their ritual backfires and fragments of the Jamba Heart scatter across Popstar, causing calamity for the residents of Dream Land, though Kirby and a few others were struck by beneficial pink Friend Hearts, allowing them to calm and free others who were possessed by the purple Jamba Heart pieces. Using only the dark Jamba Heart pieces, Hyness and the Jambastion Mages once again attempted to summon the dark lord. When Kirby and his allies reached the Divine Terminus, they were unable to stop Hyness' second attempt to revive Void Termina, sacrificing the Jambastion Mages and himself to fill in the missing Jamba Heart fragments, completing the ritual. However, before Void Termina could spread his evil across the universe once again, Kirby and his friends used the Friend Hearts they gathered to form the "Star Allies Sparkler", allowing them to battle and defeat the monster both externally and internally. Now limited to only his core, Void Termina makes one last attempt to blast his lasers at the heroes, but they manage to overturn his power against him, destroying the dark lord and saving the universe from his tyranny. A more powerful version of Void Termina can be fought in "The Ultimate Choice" sub-game at Soul Melter difficulty. He uses the same attacks only stronger variations but contains a harder version of the fourth phase where Kirby and friends fight Void Soul, which fights similarly to the regular core phase, only it has the ability to duplicate, has more health, and rapidly moves across the stage unpredictably. At Soul Melter EX difficulty, Kirby and friends battle an even stronger rendition of Void Termina, where all of his phases have even more health and attacks. His core phase, now called Void, has powers similar to Dark Mind and can increase his size once it reaches half health. According to the battle descriptions, this is Void Termina at his maximum capability, back to when he was originally sealed away by the four warriors. Once again, Void Termina is destroyed and the universe is saved. Battle Void Termina is fought in five phases in story mode, four in The Ultimate Choice if the difficulty level is set to Soul Melter or easier (He will not appear if it is set to Fiery Showdown or easier.) and five in The Ultimate Choice if the difficulty level is set to Soul Melter EX. During Phase 1, Void Termina starts by smashing the ground. He starts off immune to attacks, but after 10 seconds, he can take damage if shot in the belly. After it is destroyed, he can be shot in the shoulders, and will start jumping around to create a shockwave with each impact. The shockwaves have their power increased in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter or higher (where Void Termina creates more of them; some will have their elevation raised in Soul Melter EX). Once the weakspots have been destroyed, Void Termina decides to do an attack pattern change again. He calls two swords, imbues their power with elemental energy, and slashes in Kirby's direction. Void Termina can still use his old attacks, but their power is increased. Once his back and forehead lose all of their health, Void Termina collapses. Kirby and his friends can make their way inside him, initiating the second phase. Void Termina has his first four weak points revealed in Soul Melter EX, and the last one does not appear until their destruction. During Phase 2, Kirby and his friends are inside Void Termina's body, and are sicced against his heart. It can launch glyphs and cause blood to rain if damaged. The glyphs damage Kirby if swallowed due to their dark energy composition. Once it takes enough damage, four handles poke their way out of the heart's underside. Grabbing the handles initiates Phase 3. Kirby's friends will be resurrected at this point if their stamina is drained. During Phase 3, Void Termina can fly around, so he is much harder to hit. First, he will dive into the player's direction. This can be avoided by jumping over or diving under his wings, and also slows him down, so Kirby and his friends can deal a lot of damage to their target (the belly again). Destroying the belly causes Void Termina to resort to summoning bows and launching arrows. These arrows are elemental, and an element inimical to theirs can destroy them. After taking enough damage in one shoulder, Void Termina will use another attack where spears rain down. Their landing spot can be telegraphed by a circle that appears beneath the spear before it crashes into the floor. Destroying the other shoulder causes Void Termina to resort to summoning a giant axe. At this point, his back will become vulnerable. Once that is defeated, Void Termina resorts to summoning a giant laser gun that looks dubiously like the Master Crown. It will then fire laser after laser in order to kill Kirby and his allies. At this point, Void Termina can be shot in the head. Once his head's health drops to 0 health, Void Termina collapses on the floor again, exposing the entrance to his inside again. Just like in Phase 1, the first four weak points are exposed all at once in Soul Melter EX. During Phase 4, Kirby and his friends face off against Void Termina's core, which is dubbed Void Soul in The Ultimate Choice if the difficulty is set to Soul Melter or higher. It appears in their midst in a flash (As he enters, Void Soul gets a warped face. He then corrects his face and starts attacking.), and has the following moveset: *'Circle Of Friends': Void Termina's core heads to the centre of the screen. It then unleashes shockwaves that can turn their victim against Kirby. Kirby can use his Friend Hearts to restore his friends to their right mind. Void Soul moves around when he uses this attack, striking 3 times in Soul Melter and 4 in Soul Melter EX, and shifting position in between each wave. Whenever any friends are brainwashed by this attack, they will die in one hit. *'Pleasant Dream': Void Termina's core expands its eyes and then fires energy pellets in 5 waves while rotating the firing angle by 5 degrees per second. Void Soul only fires three lines, but their firing rate is increased and he can rotate the firing angle at a much faster rate, often going in the opposite direction. In Soul Melter EX, Void Soul follows this by firing deadly lasers from his body. *'Flood': Void Termina's core cannot use this move. Void Soul can, however. He summons water, flooding the stage. This is combined with his Dark Matter Laser and (in Soul Melter EX) Sprint. *'Sprint': Void Termina's core bounces around the stage, before retreating into the background and coming back to smash Kirby and his friends. After it smashes the floor 3 times, it retreats into the background, only to follow up with a charge from the background. Anyone who gets caught in its way will take damage. In the Ultimate Choice, Void Soul cannot use this attack at Soul Melter, but summons water so the heroes cannot avoid his charge as easily at Soul Meter EX. **'Deadly Bound': In Soul Melter in the Ultimate Choice, Void Soul has a similar attack where his body splits into four. Void Soul and his duplicates then proceed to smash their target one at a time. The clones share their health bar with him, so memorizing his position is unimportant. ***In Soul Melter EX, Void Soul and his clones come in two at a time. *'Laughing Needle': Void Termina's core bursts into laughter, poking 8 needles from its body as it does so. This attack bears a resemblance to Miracle Matter's needle attack. **'Full Smile': Void Soul can also use Laughing Needle in Soul Melter, but he splits into four, creating this move. Void Soul and his clones then laugh as their bodies erupt the needles. The needles are also rotated 22.5 degrees from their original position. In Soul Melter EX, the clones will be at the same level, but will attack twice, and the two occurrences happen at different levels. The Void Souls share their health bar regardless of the version, so memorizing which one of them is the real one is unimportant. *'Dark Matter Laser': Void Termina's core transforms into a Dark Matter-esque form. It then shoots a laser from its mouth-turned-eye. First, it shoots from one side, then it shoots from the other. (If it fired from the left first, it will fire from the right the second time, and vice versa.) Then, it shoots another laser from the corner at a diagonal angle, and then does so again from the other corner. Then, it jumps to the centre of the area and fires a fifth laser, rotating the firing angle at a rate of 30 degrees per second. The lasers will leave a star trail in their wake. **In his version of the move, Void Soul summons water. Anyone blasted by the laser itself or caught in the water when it is blasted will take huge damage. This allows him to hit a greater area, making dodging his version of the move harder. Stars still appear after their respective laser has fired. **'Song Laser': Void Soul can use a variant of this attack when his health falls low enough, firing an array of lasers from the top of one side, then another from the bottom of another, then a flurry of lasers from the background. The player cannot damage Void Soul due to his location in the background. (This is rather glitchy; sometimes the boss takes damage from an attack.) The lasers leave stars in their wake. In Soul Meter EX, he saves this attack for after his health drops to half or lower. *'Black Hole Minions': Void Termina's Core summons two black holes. If Kirby or his allies get caught in the holes, they will take massive damage from their chewing. Void Soul can also use this attack, but his version has three rather than two. Soul Melter EX strips Void Soul of this ability, though his Black Hole Minions are still available through hacking (which would have their colour as white as the boss launches four). *'Shooter Cutter': Void Termina's Core cannot use this attack in Story Mode. Void Soul fires 4 cutter blades from his body. These blades arc back to their user. The attack can be performed 3 times, and Void Soul moves around when shooting the blades from his body. In Soul Melter EX, the last wave is a barrage that continues as the monster moves across the screen, similar to how Drawcia attacks in her second phase, except she does not move. After their health is reduced to 0, Void Termina's core spasms wildly as it fires harmless lasers everywhere while Void Soul flares up and explodes (An error occurs on Soul Melter EX, where he smiles, unless Void Termina is purified.). In Story mode, Kirby and his friends, along with Void Termina's Core, are then ejected from Void Termina's body, which disintegrates, causing his core to get angry. During Story Mode, Kirby and Void Termina's Core engage in firing lasers at each other for the fifth and final Phase. Mash the button to avoid damage. If the player is not fast enough, Kirby gets hurt. If the player manages to push the clash back, Void Termina's Core takes damage. After it gets hit 5 times, it is defeated, and a cutscene plays where Kirby summons apparitions of his friends and the core is mobbed by their swarming, destroying the core and killing Void Termina himself. An alternate Phase 5 occurs after Void Soul loses half his HP in Soul Melter EX from The Ultimate Choice and transforms into Astral Birth: Void. It starts off with Void Soul using his Shooter Cutter again. The battle then continues with a new moveset given to him. *'Dark Mind Laser': As Void, Void Soul can transform into his Dark Matter form (albeit orange) and moves around the stage as mirrors orbit his body. Unlike their Dark Mind version, these mirrors are invincible. Void Soul then fires a laser that reflects off the mirrors. *'Deadly Meteor': Void Soul can transform into a black meteor and charges around. Contact with him deals damage in this state. *'Song Laser': Void Soul can now use his Song Laser attack from Soul Melter. The lasers leave a star trail in their wake, but dodging them is more difficult... and gets harder as the battle drags on. Quotes }} Trivia *According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina has been reincarnated throughout the aeons it laid resting. *Even though he is fought in space, the arena Void Termina uses actually has gravity. **However, Void Termina could actually control gravity within his vicinity. *Void Termina's Japanese name is Ende-Niru, meaning "End-Nil". "Nil", being another word for zero. **This has lead to an interpretation that his name means "Final Zero", leading some to infer that he is the current final form of 0. In addition, the final form of Astral Birth Void is nearly identical to 0, save for a much larger eye. *Void Termina's voice and sound effects are distorted and slower pitched variations of Kirby's. *Void Core, Void Soul, and Astral Birth Void are the only enemies who take damage from Kirby's Friend Heart item. **However, Void - Astral Birth is immune to the Friend Hearts when he performs his attacks. *The eye on Void Termina's weak spots resembles Dark Nebula. *During the second phase, Void Termina's heartbeat can be heard in the rumbling of the Joy-Con controllers. *During his third phase, Void Termina's wings resemble Marx's arms. Their actual appearance is fragmented, similar to Zero's undead form. *Void Termina has the most phases of any Kirby boss (4 in the Ultimate Choice, 5 otherwise), more than Queen Sectonia's four and Star Dream's five. *One of Void Termina's attack includes shooting lasers out of an evil looking crown. This is a direct reference to Magolor and Magolor's Soul from Kirby's Return to Dreamland possessing the same crown atop his head. *Void Soul's theme is a remixed version of Green Greens, the first level of Kirby's Dreamland. *Void Soul takes the form of both Kirby and Dark Matter, suggesting he may be related to them. *Void Soul is the only Soul boss that does not teleport. *In Soul Melter EX difficulty, the first and third phase of Void Termina has all of his weak spots revealed with the exception of the last one, in contrast to where they show up individually in Story Mode and Soul Melter. *The background of Void's splash screen is the Hyper Zone, where Kirby fought Dark Matter and 0 in Kirby's Dreamland 3. *At the ending of Soul Melter EX, instead of dying with a scream or face of shock, Void Soul (as Void) explodes smiling. This could mean that Void Termina is finally truly purified after being defeated for a third time. *His core slightly resembles The Shimmer from Annihilation. *Void Termina loses his hands during the transition to his second phase. This may be due to him turning them into Ultra Swords during the first phase. *Counting his core and Void Soul, Void Termina has the most amount of forms, with 10 (walking (normal; Phase 1 in Story Mode and Infernal Crisis), guts (Phase 2), bird (normal; Phase 3 in Story Mode and Infernal Crisis), core (Phases 4 (Story Mode and Infernal Crisis) and 5 (Story Mode)), walking (angelic colour; Phase 1 in Soul Melter), bird (angelic colour; Phase 3 in Soul Melter), Void Soul (Phase 4 in Soul Melter and Soul Melter EX), walking (devilish colour; Phase 1 in Soul Melter EX), bird (devilish colour; Phase 3 in Soul Melter EX), and Astral Birth (Phase 5 in Soul Melter EX) in order of occurrence) in the game. This tops Star Dream from Kirby: Planet Robobot, who has only 7 forms (normal (Phase 1 in Story Mode and the Arena), merged with Access Ark (Phase 2 in Story Mode and the Arena), Galactic Nova (Phases 3 (Story Mode and the Arena) and 4 (Story Mode only)), Soul OS (Phase 1 in the True Arena), Soul OS Access Ark Fusion (Phase 2 in the True Arena), Galactic Nova Soul (Phase 3 in the True Arena), and the Heart Of Star Dream Soul (Phases 4 and 5 in the True Arena)). **They are also tied for the number of phases at any given battle, with five. Void Termina has five in Story Mode and in Soul Melter EX of The Ultimate Choice, and Star Dream has five in The True Arena. *Void's description possibly hints that Void Termina is actually an alternate, corrupted form of Kirby. *Void Termina's core explodes like Void Soul does in The Ultimate Choice, moaning in pain and screaming while flaring up. *The Japanese description of Void's second phase not only confirmed that Void Termina is the origin of Dark Matter, but is the origin of everything else in the Kirby universe, similar to how Chaos is the origin of everything in Greek Mythology. *Void Soul still explodes as he does normally (moaning in pain and screaming (or smiling if he is encountered as Void - Astral Birth) as he flares up) if he dies while he uses his Deadly Bound or Full Smile moves. *He is the only boss in Kirby Star Allies who has more phases in Story Mode than in the boss rush, unless at Soul Melter EX, where Void - Astral Birth fills in as the final phase. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Deities Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bond Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Giant Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Mutants Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Misanthropes